Show The Meaning Of Being Lonely on New Years Eve
by Digimon Emperor Eddy
Summary: This is my first song fic. I'm hope this becomes a tearjerker.


T.k sighed as he looked out his bedroom window. He heard numerous explosions and saw many flashes of colored fire. "Another year coming and going" he mumbled to himself and looked at the calendar in his room. It all happened this morning.  
  
* Flash back*  
  
"C'mon T.s " Davis said as stupidly as usual. It was 12:00 pm, on December 31; it was 20 degrees and a wind chill of 10. All the info was burned into his mind. He could even remember all the cars that passed on the way to the school. When he finally got to the computer room he only had a single thing on his mind. He was about to open the digiport when Kari said, "My parents are out tonight at a party, and so you can all come over to my place for a New Years party" They all agreed. This is my chance to admit my feelings to Kari, T.k thought. He couldn't have been happier, until he was walking home from school/digiport. He then saw Kari walk into a back alley. He followed her as slowly and spy-like as he could. He then heard the only voice that could ruin his perfect day. "Where are we going Kari" Davis said. T.k followed as Davis' voice was soon cut off. Kari was kissing Davis. His heart skipped a beat and tears formed in his eyes. He then began to run home. Kari saw a flash of clothing but assumed it was a gangster. She returned his gaze to Davis.  
  
  
As soon as T.k was two miles away he started to walk slowly. "My god, my god" T.k sobbed and couldn't take it anymore and all out burst into tears and cried. He walked past shops and parks not caring where he was or what happened to him. "Get out off the road you jerk" a man in a car said. T.k suddenly realized he was standing in the middle of the road. He ran to the said walk and realized he wasn't anywhere near his apartment, but near Sora's flower store. He walked in not realizing what he did. "T.k" Sora said surprised. When she saw T.k crying she immediately knew what happened. "Davis right" she said as calmly as she could. T.k nodded. "What, what should I do" T.k managed to mutter. "Go to the party, and tell her". "But she kissed Davis" he said. Just the thought of it made T.k shudder. Sora put her hand to her mouth but simply replied, " Go to the party and tell her" T.k left the store feeling no better than when he got in.   
  
  
  
*Back to the present*  
  
  
Tears filled his eyes as he remembered today's events. One part of him said go to the party, the other part said no. He went. He walked in and saw that all the Christmas decorations were still up. He also saw Davis and Kari under the mistletoe. Just as Kari was about to welcome him in he ran out the door. Kari made an excuse saying that she was going to go rent a movie. She grabbed a coat and ran outside.  
  
  
Meanwhile at the park T.k began to sing a familiar tune.  
  
  
So many words for the broken heart, it's hard to see in a crimson love, so hard to breathe, walk with me and maybe. Nights of light so soon become, wild and free I can feel the sun, your every wish will be done they tell me.  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely, is this the feeling I need to walk with, tell me why I can't be there where you are, there's some thing missing in my heart.  
  
  
Life goes on as it never ends, eyes of stone observe the trends, they never say forever gaze, guilty roads of endless love, there's no control, are you with me know your every wish will be done they tell me.  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely, is this the feeling I need to walk with, tell me why I can't be there where you are, there's missing in my heart.  
  
  
  
There's nowhere run, I have no place to go, surrender my heart body and soul, how can it be you're asking me to fell the things you never show. You are missing in my heart. Tell me why I can't be there where you are.  
  
  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely, is this the feeling I need to walk with, tell me why I can't be there where you are...  
  
  
He was about to finish the last sentence when he heard "there's something missing in my heart" by a voice so beautiful it could only be Kari's. "What are you doing out here, it's freezing". Tears formed in T.k's eyes and he began to run. Then Kari knew who was in the back alley. Kari ran as fast as she could following T.k. She kept running and running until her heart almost burst. She then saw more fire works over the bridge. She also saw T.k sitting on the ice and she smiled. But she didn't see the sign that said thin ice. When T.k saw Kari approaching he ran to the middle of the lake. Then, the ice broke and T.k fell through. Kari then dived into the freezing water. T.k was knocked out and couldn't move. Kari grabbed T.k's shirt and pulled him to the surface. "Please wake up T.k, please, I'm sorry for what you saw in the alley, I... I love you T.k. I don't know what happened, I was just" She sobbed and continued, "I just wanted you to tell me that you loved me but I couldn't wait so I chose Davis. Dong, Dong, the giant clock went off at midnight as Kari kissed T.k. He awoke immediately and returned the kiss. They walked home together side by side. When they walked in Tai exclaimed, "where's the video"? Kari blushed and sat down next to T.k and dozed was glad that T.k had not seen.  
  
  
He...he...he, what is Kari thinking about.  
  
  
Well did I do a good job? Please review.  
  
  
  



End file.
